Copulationem Familia
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: M to be safe and all that jazz... After the cave fiasco in HBP, completely AU, no Draco and Dumbles scene, no Severus kills Dumbles, none of that... Sum: After Harry and Albus arrive back to Hogwarts with the fake locket Horcrux, things happen to put certain behaviour suggestions into perspective for Harry and his friends. Can Harry and Albus find peace with each other?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank PrincessBetty01 for her wonderful plot bunny and title for this story! Thanks love, you rock!

 _Dumbledore drank_ _like a child dying of thirst, but when he had finished, he yelled again as though is insides were on fire, "No more, please, no more…" Harry scooped up a tenth gobletful of Potion and felt the crystal scrape the bottom of the basin, "We're nearly there, Professor, drink this, drink it…" He supported Dumbledore's shoulders and again, Dumbledore drained the glass; Harry was on his feet once more, refilling the goblet as Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever, "I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!"_

 _"_ _Drink this, Professor, drink this…"_

 _Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled, "KILL ME!"_

 _"_ _This-this one will!" gasped Harry. "Just drink this… it'll be over… all over!"_

 _Dumbledore gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face._

Harry chucks the goblet away, before grabbing the locket, kneeling down beside his Headmaster, and turning him over onto his back. Harry draws his wand and waves it in intricate patterns, before turning it onto Dumbledore and chanting, " _Expello!_ " He jumps out of the way as Dumbledore leans over and vomits, the poison coming out as a black, chunky mess. Harry grimaces before banishing it, helping his Headmaster up into a sitting position with his back to the young Gryffindor's chest, "You feel a little better now sir…?" He asks quietly, rubbing said older male's back gently whilst conjuring up another goblet with water in it.

He passes it to the man and helps him drink it slowly, before banishing it and helping him up, "I feel slightly better, Harry, thank you…" Albus looks up at the young man he has grown to love-having replaced his love for Gellert long ago-and smiles weakly. Harry smiles slightly before turning on the spot, Apparating to Hogsmeade with his Headmaster.

They arrive in Albus' office 45 minutes later, Harry helping him into his office chair, "Alright, let's get you out of these filthy things and into some warmer clothes…" Harry says quietly, causing Albus to glare weakly at him, "I will be fine, my boy, so please, go and ge-" He's interrupted by a knock on his door, before his honorary son, Severus Snape, barges in and very nearly hugs him to death, "What the _hell_ were you _thinking_ father!? You could have gotten yourself _killed!_ " He yells, glaring at him. Albus sighs and takes his sons hand in his and says, "Severus, calm down and _sit_ down!" He says a little more forcefully than he'd intended. Harry looks at them, shocked, before he shakes his head and heads up to Headmaster's chambers, heading straight to the mans room and grabbing him clothes; having spent enough time up here over the past 2 years to know the layout perfectly.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Severus is fuming at his father, "I cannot believe you and the Potter brat saw fit to go on this dangerous-and incredibly dimwitted-'mission'! You or he could have gotten yourselves killed, and I have _not_ wasted nigh on 16 years protecting that brat!"

"Aww, Professor, didn't know you cared!"

Harry says sarcastically, glaring at the Potions Master and earning a hate-filled sneer in return. Albus sinks lower into his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he grumbles under his breath about irritating misplaced conceptions of the other. Harry turns a fond smile on the Headmaster, before his face hardens and he commands, his voice as tough as steel, "Get bathed or showered before I call McGonagall for reinforcements." Albus is up and out the door to his bathroom so fast you'd think he was a Cheetah.

Harry and, surprisingly, Severus chuckle fondly, before they look to each other in surprise, Severus quickly covering the mishap by sneering, "Close your mouth, Potter, you look like a dying fish in search of non-existent water…" Harry glares at the insufferable man before taking a seat with a huff, "Twinkle!" He calls, smiling at the energetic House-Elf, missing the incredulous-and slightly annoyed jealous-look of Snape, "What can Twinkle be doing for Harry?"

"Tea, some sandwiches and some biscuits please Twinkle, as well as some Pepper Me-Up Potion to please." The excitable Elf nods, her large ears flapping, before disappearing with a 'pop'. Harry shakes his head before leaning back in the chair with a small, yet content, sigh. He begins to lightly doze, only just registering Twinkle popping back into the office with the requested items.

Ten minutes after Harry had dozed off, Albus walks into the room in a dark blue pair of pyjamas, with bright yellow stars zooming around on them. He smiles slightly at the sight of Harry dozing, chuckling when he sees Severus glaring at said young man with malicious intent, "Severus, really?" His son huffs and turns away from the both of them in a sulk, causing Albus to laugh loudly as he sits down.

At the sound of laughter, Harry jerks awake and rubs his eyes tiredly, glaring sleepily at a blushing Albus, "Sorry Harry, I-I didn't mean to wake you…" Harry rolls his eyes and stands, grabbing a Pepper Me-Up and downing it, "I need to get going. I have planning to do and more Horcruxes to find; you should both get to bed; and yes, I mean you as well Professor Snape." Harry pats Severus' shoulder gently-almost fatherly-and said Potions Master finds himself leaning into the touch. He blushes whilst sneering, stating, "I am not a small child for you to mollycoddle Mr Potter, so please, cease and desist." Harry bristles, before calming down and stating, his eyes and voice cold, "I wasn't treating you like a child, _sir_ , I was merely trying to show I _cared,_ but obviously, having myself, the _spawn_ of James and _Lily_ Potter, care for the great Dungeons Bat, is an abomination of society. Goodnight _sir_ and Professor Dumbledore, I shall see you _both_ tomorrow at breakfast." He turns on his heel and marches out of the office, silently fuming all the way to the RoR.

"Severus Eileen-Ariana Snape-Dumbledore! Did you _have_ to be a complete arse!?" Albus yells, his cobalt blue eyes decidedly less twinkly than they were a few seconds ago. Severus gulps, his eyes wide in childish fear and he swallows before saying, "I-I didn't think he actually _cared_ … No-one just cares without reason…" He mumbles, not seeing the worried look on his dad's face, "Sev…" Said young man flinches as if he's been struck, and he looks up at Albus, his onyx eyes pleading with Albus to make him understand.

Said older male sighs, coming around to kneel in front of his son and pull him close, kissing his obsidian coloured hair and stroking the soft, silky locks with parental love and affection, "Harry does care about you Severus, he has since his 3rd year when you stood in front of them to protect them from Remus… He saw the fear you had of said Werewolf, yet, you still stood in front of them to protect them…" Severus sniffles, before he succumbs to sobs, "I-I didn't w-want t-to believe it, b-because people a-always l-let you d-down…" Albus sighs and tightens his hold, beginning to hum as his beloved son succumbs to sleep.

The next day, Harry wakes up at the desk in the RoR, books and scrolls of parchment surrounding him, ink smeared on his face and his glasses askew. He grumbles as he rights himself, using a cleaning spell to get rid of the ink on himself. He stands and banishes everything in the room into his second trunk under his bed, before summoning another set of his school robes from his main trunk at the foot of said bed. He ducks into the bathroom provided by the Room, showering, brushing his teeth and dressing within half an hour and heading down to breakfast, refreshed. He enters the Great Hall and sits down at the Lions Table, digging into porridge with passionfruit.

He groans five minutes later at a shrieked, "Harry!" From a woman's voice, and Neville Longbottom-who arrived three minutes ago-winces in sympathy, "Good luck mate…" He whispers and Harry nods, before he suddenly has average sized breasts pressed into him and arms wrapped him in a suffocating manner, "Ginny… Need. Oxy… Gen…" He gasps, grimacing when he's finally released. Ron and Hermione glare at her before sitting opposite Neville and Harry, Hermione checking Harry over with her eyes, noticing the dark circles under his jade orbs, the tussled hair and slightly unhealthy complexion, "You should stay up all night Harry…" She reminds motherly, her brown eyes soft with worry for her brother.

He smiles sadly at her before reminding them all, "When the war is over, then I'll rest…" There's a melancholy air about the four teens-the redheaded chit doesn't need to be counted-before they brighten at Neville's next words, "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend! We should go!" They all nod and Ginny smiles sweetly at Harry, causing him to inwardly groan, "Harry… Why don't we go together…? You, me, Hogsmeade…" Harry looks to Ron for help, who smiles wickedly and turns to his irritating sister, "Ginny, Harry ain't interested in a slutty, backstabbing bitch like yourself… So why don't you fuck off?" Ginny glares angrily at her brother before retorting, "Harry _is_ interested in me! We're _made_ for each other! Aren't we Harry?"

Said teen quickly shakes his head, saying, "Ron's right. I'm not interested in a slut like you. And besides, I'd much rather like a nice, hot and _tight_ arse to shove my cock in, not a dirty, used, and feral pussy like yours." Hermione snorts, Ron laughs and Neville chokes on his drink whilst laughing. She looks at them all with tears in her eyes and she stands and runs off, sobbing. The four teens laugh loudly as they finish their breakfast, before departing for Potions.

They arrive ten minutes later-still laughing-to find Severus Snape sitting behind his desk, his head on said furniture with his arms supporting it. Harry looks at him concerned, despite himself, and he approaches the man and kneels down beside him and places a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. Severus jerks, cutting off a cry of surprise and he glares at the 'insufferable' brat before leaning into the touch, "Are you alright Professor…?" Harry murmurs, rubbing soothing circles on the man's shoulder with his thumb. Severus nods, and he goes to reply, when Minerva McGonagall bursts through the door, her disarray and her cheeks flushed from the run, "Severus, Harry, Albus has collapsed and is in the Infirmary! Poppy is requesting your presence!" They take a look at each other, before dashing out, and heading to the Infirmary…

 **A/N** _Well, here's the 1_ _st_ _chap for my new story! Enjoy!_

 _For those who are reading/faved/followed my other story, Harry's Big Brother-or whatever the blasted thing is called-the next chap should be up in about 2-4 hours my time, so that's about 12-1:47pm… Enjoy and PLEASE don't kill me… yet…_

 _Thanks,_

 _Ilaria xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrive twenty minutes later, to find Poppy, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn and Pomona Sprout holding down a screaming Albus. Harry's eyes widen slightly before he rushes to the man's side and places a hand on his head, murmuring different phrases in Latin as he goes. After a few minutes, Albus calms and they pull away, Harry wiping the sweat off his brow, "He should be alright for a few hours at the very least… Hermione, Neville and I will do some research, I'll contact Kyoko and get her to pull out the old Family Grimoire to see if there's anything in there about… this…" He indicates Albus blackened hand and Poppy nods.

Harry dashes out of the Infirmary, missing the panicked look on Severus' face, "Severus, go with Harry. He'll be able to help you…" He nods and does as Poppy asks, running after Harry and calling for him to stop. He does so and turns, eyes and face softening at Severus' look of panic, "Come here…" He opens his arms and Severus rushes into them, trembling with choked sobs of fear. Harry picks him up bridal style and Apparates on the spot, landing straight in the RoR, placing Severus down on the bed in the centre, shushing him gently as he helps him drink a Calming Draught, "Everything will be alright Professor, I promise. Kyoko will be able to help me figure this out, okay?" Severus nods, his black eyes still conveying his fear, "Okay Mr Potter, and I apologise for being selfish, I-" He's interrupted by a hand in his hair and lips on his forehead, the actions parental and loving, "Sshhh…" Harry murmurs, before standing and taking the Grimoire coming at him and he flips through it, sighing when he finds nothing, knowing tonight was going to be a long one.

By the early hours in the morning, Harry was irritated and ready to kill someone. He looks up as he hears a yawn and then he smiles slightly at the sight of a half awake Severus, with bed hair and in the nightclothes Harry had Transfigured for him, "Morning Professor…" He murmurs, pointing to a jug of hot, black coffee and the man's favourite cup, watching as Severus' eyes light up with happiness at the thought of coffee, "Thank you…" He murmurs after the first cup and Harry chuckles, murmuring, "You're most welcome." Severus looks at him weirdly, noticing the dark circles and pale complexion for the first time, "Mr Potter, do you sleep at all…?" Harry barks out a bitter laugh and shakes his head, "About 5 or 8 hours a week, why?" He asks, curious. Severus purses his lips, but stays quiet and Harry shrugs, continuing to read through the Grimoire's as Severus goes and freshens up.

They head into the Infirmary, to find Albus lying on the bed he was in last night, fast asleep. Severus makes a beeline for the Headmaster, and Harry heads into Poppy's office, sighing as he sits down in one of the couches, placing the pile of notes he'd gathered on the coffee table, looking over at the door behind the woman's desk that leads to her private chambers opens to show her coming in, "Harry, what have you found?" He shrugs and beckons her over, calling a House-Elf and requesting tea, coffee, and food, "Not much, but I have a bit of an idea on what's happened, even if it's only partially an informed guess…" She nods and he takes a breath, a sip of tea, another breath, and then he ploughs ahead;

"From what I have gathered, Albus seems to have gone through a Magical Change, which means his magic is reforming and getting ready to either Mature more, or Immature. I don't know what has caused it, but there is still more research. I suggest you Minerva to close classes for the next few days, as I am going to need help from everyone who is willing." Poppy nods and Harry goes to continue, when Severus bursts in, his face paler and wet with tears, "Poppy, Potter, come, you need t-to help him!" They look at each other, stand, and run out of the office to a horrific sight.

 _Sorry it aint long enough!_


	3. Chapter 3

Albus is frothing at the mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his features change, becoming younger as his hair turns auburn, his beard disappearing and his face becoming young; perhaps at the age of 18 or 19, his features feminine like, "What the hell!?" Poppy cries, rushing over and running diagnostics over the Headmaster, her grey eyes frantic. Harry grimaces, turning to Severus and seeing the fear and horror easily portrayed on the man's face, "Severus… Severus, look at me…" He places his hands on Severus' shoulders and squeezes them gently, "Severus, he will be fine… I don't know what is causing this, but, I will continue to figure it out… Right now, I need you to calm down and sit, and wait for us to help him, ok?" Severus nods and sits down, allowing Harry to rush over to Poppy and begin chanting in Latin, trying to stop what is happening to his Albus.

An hour later sees Harry and Poppy wiping their brows of sweat, the both of them exhausted beyond belief, looking down at the youthful-and absolutely stunning, in Harry's opinion-Headmaster, who is breathing easily and is a healthy pale colour, "That should keep him stable for now… Harry, I suggest you take Severus back to the Room and stay with him until he calms down… Don't bother using Calming Draughts, as he is well past that…" Harry nods and kisses Poppy's cheek, telling her to get some rest. She glares and replies, "You too young man!" To which he smiles slightly at as he helps the trembling Potions Professor to stand, "Come on…" He murmurs, wrapping Severus in his arms before apparating on the spot to the Room, where he sits Severus down and makes him some coffee, "Here…" He hands it to the older male and sits across from him, sipping on his own beverage as he reads through a new Grimoire, "Harry…?" Is whispered ten minutes later and he looks up, smiling when he sees Severus sitting there, looking lost, "Come here…"

Severus stands and, bringing his cup with him, sits next to Harry and allows himself to be drawn close, "Are you ok…?" The Saviour asks, worried. Severus makes a choking noise in the back of his throat and Harry decides he most certainly is not okay. He places the Grimoire on the table before placing Severus' cup there as well. He draws Severus onto his lap and holds him tight, allowing him to sob his heart out. He gently strokes the raven hair and smiles slightly when the older male turns his head a little more and snuggles close, whimpering and nuzzling the strong chest he's pressed against.

After another half an hour, Severus calms down but doesn't move from Harry's lap, snuggling close and then promptly falling asleep. Harry chuckles indulgently, before planting a loving kiss to the man's raven coloured hair and then standing and approaching the queen bed and placing Severus on it, tucking him in after removing his outer robe and shoes. He smiles slightly as he strokes a bit of hair out of the man's face, before heading back to the couch and continuing to search the Grimoire's.

A few hours later sees Harry and Severus sitting down opposite each other, eating their dinner whilst Harry looks through some other books, frowning when he comes across a spell that could help them, " _Revelasti_." He murmurs thoughtfully. Severus looks up hopefully, wondering if this spell could help, "Can this spell help us Harry…?" He asks, a little bit of hope entering into his tone. Harry shrugs, stating, "I don't know, but it's worth a shot I guess. It says here that it works like a diagnostic spell, only it goes deeper, more into the core of magic that's inside you…" Severus nods thoughtfully, a curious expression on his face. Harry smiles slightly at the adorableness of the expression and he stands, the book in his hand, "Do you want to come or not? If you want to, you can stay here and relax." Severus stands with a small glare directed at the younger male in front of him and Harry chuckles, "Take my hand." He says, his hand outstretched and Severus takes it, pouting subconsciously and Harry draws him close, apparating on the spot.

They arrive a few in the Infirmary a few minutes later, startling Poppy quite badly, and she throws something at Harry, who ducks as he tries-and fails-to stifle his laughter, "Hadan James Potter!" Poppy shrieks and Harry smirks, "I found something that could help us." He states clearly and she puts the second pillow down and Severus snorts in amusement, "What did you find?" Poppy asks after sending Severus a glare. Harry smiles and opens the book to the page with the spell on it, "This." And he shows her the spell, and she frowns after reading the description, "Well, who is going to cast it?" She asks and he shrugs, "Whoever wants to I guess." She rolls her eyes and tells him to pull out his wand and cast the damn thing before she shoves it up his arse. He chuckles nervously and does as he's told, not trusting that glint in her eyes.

He heads over to the still sleeping Albus and casts the spell, watching as a scroll appears in front of him and he plucks it out of the air and opens it, reading through it and then frowning slightly, "Um, this is new…" He sates, shocked, and the other two come over and gasp, gobsmacked.


End file.
